hatofulfandomcom-20200213-history
Esc-Toy Ltd
In November of 2015, Erick Scarecrow and Hato Moa announced a plan to create Hatoful Boyfriend plushies and launched a Kickstarter campaign to fund it. The project was called the Plush Project (ぬいぐるみプロジェクト Stuffed Project). Hatoful Boyfriend Official Plush Project Pledge Rewards Stretch Goals EscToy_Kickstarter1_$25k.jpg EscToy_Kickstarter1_BackerAvatar_Ryouta.jpg EscToy_Kickstarter1_BackerAvatar_Okosan.jpg EscToy_Kickstarter1_BackerAvatar_Shuu.jpg EscToy_Kickstarter1_BackerAvatar_Coolene.jpg EscToy_Kickstarter1_BackerAvatar_Souma.jpg Each stretch goal for the Kickstarter was announced when the previous goal had been reached. The first goal was merely to fund the project, which costed $25,000. This stretch goal was reached on 11/03 within less than 24 hours of the launch of the Kickstarter. Without any stretch goals, the project funded the production of Ryouta, Okosan, and Shuu 5" plushies both for anyone to buy in the future and for rewards to backers. In addition, exclusive plushies were produced for high backers, including one hundred Souma 5" plushies and one hundred Coolene 5" plushies for the $75 tier as well as ten Souma 5" plushies, ten Coolene 5" plushies, and ten Shuu 12" plushies for the $1,000 tier. EscToy_Kickstarter1_$35k.jpg EscToy_Kickstarter1_BackerAvatar_Nageki.jpg EscToy_Kickstarter1_Pin_StPigeonations.jpg The second stretch goal of $35,000 was reached on 11/03 within less than 48 hours of the launch of the Kickstarter. It funded the production of Nageki 5" plush for anyone to buy in the future and for any backer who had already pledged at least $16 and who increased their pledge by $12. In addition, every backer who pledged $16 or more would receive a limited edition St. Pigeonation's pin. EscToy_Kickstarter1_$45k.jpg EscToy_Kickstarter1_BackerAvatar_Anghel.jpg EscToy_Kickstarter1_Pin_Labor9.jpg The third stretch goal of $45,000 was reached on 11/04 and funded the production of Anghel 5" plush for anyone to buy in the future and for any backer who had already pledged at least $16 and who increased their pledge by $12. In addition, every backer who pledged $16 or more would receive a limited edition Labor 9 pin. EscToy_Kickstarter1_$55k.jpg EscToy_Kickstarter1_BackerAvatar_Yuuya.jpg EscToy_Kickstarter1_Pin_TheKing.jpg The fourth stretch goal of $55,000 was reached on 11/05 and funded the production of Yuuya 5" plush for anyone to buy in the future and for any backer who had already pledged at least $16 and who increased their pledge by $12. In addition, every backer who pledged $16 or more would receive a limited edition The King pin. EscToy_Kickstarter1_$65k.jpg EscToy_Kickstarter1_BackerAvatar_Sakuya.jpg EscToy_Kickstarter1_Pin_Miru-Kaku.jpg The fifth stretch goal of $65,000 was reached on 11/06 and funded the production of Sakuya 5" plush for anyone to buy in the future and for any backer who had already pledged at least $16 and who increased their pledge by $12. In addition, every backer who pledged $16 or more would receive a limited edition Miru-Kaku pin. EscToy_Kickstarter1_$75k.jpg EscToy_Kickstarter1_BackerAvatar_Kazuaki.jpg EscToy_Kickstarter1_Lanyard_TakabaLab.jpg The sixth and final stretch goal of $75,000 was reached on 11/09 and funded the production of Kazuaki 5" plush for anyone to buy in the future and for any backer who had already pledged at least $16 and who increased their pledge by $12. In addition, every backer who pledged $16 or more would receive a limited edition lanyard. The lanyard featured the motto of Takaba Lab ("The Hawks Creates The Future"), a research facility under the direct control of the most extreme end of the Hawk Party called the Earth Crawlers. Hatoful Boyfriend 2nd Semester Plush Project Pledge Rewards Stretch Goals Notes and References Category:Content